Troubles of a Sniper
by Edengwen
Summary: When the teams team up to stop a Sniper in Chicago, Cooper's team start having flashbacks to the other case. But for Mick it has gotten a lot more personal when a black ops job comes back to haunt him and in the end tries to kill him. Will both teams work out who the killers is or will Mick have to fight this alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**BAU Head office**

"Well good morning my lovelies, sorry for the awake up call but we have a case that needs our help quickly." Garcia said as she entered the room.

Morgan was sat drinking coffee with Reid reading a book. JJ and Emily had been talking, "Where's Hotch and Rossi?" Morgan asked.

"They are coming, but had to talk to someone."

"So what's the case?"

"Wait my darling; we must wait for the rest of the family." Garcia said smiling at Morgan.

"Well don't you look amazing darling, and cheating on me at the same time, I'm hurt." A voice said from behind Morgan. Garcia jumped from her sit and ran to hug the man.

"Hello handsome what are you doing here?" Garcia asked.

"Not just me love, the whole teams here." Then Morgan could see who it was.

"And I am not cheating on you; I need a bit of good old English to help me though the day." Garcia answered. With him smiling.

"Mick Rawson, good to see you again." As Morgan stood up and shuck Mick's hand

"Morgan it is a pleasure to see you mate and it's more pleasing to see three beautiful ladies that are in this room." Mick walked to the other side of the table placing his bag on the floor.

JJ and Garcia smiled but Emily just looked annoyed.

"What the matter darling, just getting over me?" Mick asked as he took a seat.

"How do you get any work done when you flirt with every girl in sight?" Emily asked.

"He doesn't that is why he has us to look after him." Gina answered as she and Beth entered the room.

"No you don't, all you do darling is annoy me and then say I have a big ego again." Mick said back.

"Mick let it go, it was a case." Prophet answered as he sat next to Beth.

"Well sorry if I'm a sniper mate." Mick answered back.

"We don't call them snipers they are long distance killers." Reid answered back from behind his book.

"Sorry to break your bubble but I'm a sniper not a killer."

Reid looked like he understood what we were on about and saw Mick's face that was both annoyed and angry.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that, but we don't use it word sniper I am not saying that you're a killer however as a trained long ranger shooter that you are and that…"

"Reid, he knows. He just doesn't like everyone saying that snipers are as we describe them as heartless killers."Beth answered.

Reid looked still like he was worried that he hurt Mick's feelings however then Rossi, Hotch and Cooper walked in the room and everyone took their seats. With Rossi, Hotch and Copper standing, "Go ahead Garcia you can start."Hotch said and Garcia nodded.

"Well my darlings, you are going to Chicago were seven people have been shot with a high power rifle. No link made between victims just how they all died. One shot to the head."

"I'm getting flash backs, anyone else?" Mick asked. Prophet, Gina and Beth nodded.

"Why what happened?" Reid asked.

"A sniper who pissed Mick off with a sniper vs. sniper match." Prophet answered.

"Who won?" Reid asked and he got just a look from Mick.

"Let's move on." Cooper quickly said.

"Ok, police when they get there, the shooter is gone. No shell casing or any mark left by the sniper and no one see him."

"So he goes in, finds his perch and waits for the right timing to kill and then leaves in minutes after the kill." Morgan added.

"In and out, quick and easy, however he must be on one CCTV camera." Gina said.

"Not likely, snipers watch the area they are going to use, and can see for changes. He will know where the cameras are and how to find black spots. You're lucky if you get a shot at the back of his head." Mick answered not looking at the screen but at something in his hand.

"We still can try." Gina said a little annoyed at him.

"Do whatever you want but I'm telling you by these distances this guy is trained, if we catch him on camera, he planned it." Mick answered back.

"You can't know that." Gina said getting more annoyed at him.

"Well sadly I do know, we are trained to hide from view even when we leave the area we are trained to blend in. We are trained if we get seen we get killed. This guy may have the same training. Only bad snipers get seen on CCTV." Mick said a little annoyed at this.

"He has a point. This sniper is clean. Clean shot, between their eyes. So he is trained." Cooper said quickly to stop Gina from fighting with Mick. He knew that something was wrong with him.

Mick didn't say anything else; he just looked at his hands. Something was wrong but he couldn't tell what?

"Ok let's get down there before another person dies." Hotch said out loud. Cooper nodded and everyone left the room to get ready to leave except Mick. He just looked at his hands were something was placed in his fingers. Cooper looked at him.

"Mick what's up?" Cooper asked as he sat down in front of him.

"Nothing Cooper I'm fine." Mick said as he stood up and collected his bag and left the room.

"Is he ok for this?" Hotch asked.

"Yer he's ok, just some memories that he would rather forget." Cooper answered back.

Sam watched as Mick followed the others out to get the jet to Chicago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**FBI Private Jet**

Emily, JJ, Morgan and Reid sat on around the table with Rossi, Prophet, Hotch, Gina and Cooper were sat on the couch looking over the case with Mick sat on his own away from everyone else looking at something in his hand.

"Ok let's go over the case. Mick want to join us?"

Mick didn't look up. He just looked at something.

"Mick" Cooper said and Mick looked up. He nodded and walked over to the group pocketing something as he came over and sat on a chair near them.

"Ok, so here is what we have."

"IC one male, between the ages of late 20s to early 30s, possible military or training in shooting," Morgan started.

"He is well trained and is able to blend in." Beth added.

"He is a loner but has a large ego, he doesn't count these people as human's but as sometime..."Gina began

"Their targets." Mick added.

Everyone looked at him. "They are, they are his targets. With means everyone is a target to him. "

"No he is right. This guy has no feelings for them, they are nothing to him."

Beth looked at Mick remembering how he kicked off last time they were talking about a sniper however he did not say anything. Something was wrong.

"So we are looking of someone with brilliant sniper abilities and that looks normal but would take a life without a care." JJ said finally.

With this everyone nodded.

Mick walked back to his seat and sat down. He wanted to be alone. And sadly everyone looked at him. Again he had something in his hand.

"Ok when we get there Morgan, you, Prophet, Rossi and Mick go to the last crime scene and find what you can find there. JJ, me, Reid and Cooper will go to the police station and set up there. Gina, Emily and Beth go talk to the families of the victims see what you can find out. Everyone ok with that?"

Everyone nodded. Sam then moved over to Mick. He looked up. "Stay in the present not the past." Sam said quietly.

"I know." Mick answered now looking out of the window.

"I need you to keep your head on this case." Cooper added

"I know." Mick answered quietly

Both of the hated remembering the past, but Mick had a much darker on to anyone else on the team.


End file.
